Shattered glass
by Cakeltum
Summary: When Ed is found injured and mentally unstable after being kidnapped, Roy will stop at nothing to try fixing Ed from the horrors that are haunting him. Will Roy be able to put Ed back to one piece or will Ed's whole existence remain as shattered glass? Rated T for torture, rape, abuse and swearing. Roy/Ed.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** so, this is my first attempt writing a fic, and I do not know if it will be successful, but it cannot always be either, so if someone just reads my story, that would be great. I also have to mention that English is not my mother language, so I would happily receive reviews from you people on grammar mistakes etc...

Some warnings if you did not see them before you entered, this is a Roy/Ed fic, so if you do not like it then do not read it. It also contains torture, abuse, rape, sex and swearing, so if you do not like, do not read.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. Read on!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything regardin Fullmetal alchemist, except for the plot!**

* * *

Shattered glass

Dialogue: "

Thoughts: '

CHAPTER 1

Ed could see Jason grab the knife from the table. The big kitchen knife had dry blood on it from previous use. He could clearly remember his own agonizing screams when it cut his cold skin. He did not want it to happen ever again, but he knew it would. He knew Jason would pierce the knife in to his flesh, pull it around, and then pull it out to repeat the process in another area of his broken body.

The thought sent shivers down his spine. Why could not all this just end? He didn't want to go through all of that one more time; he just could not bear it anymore. The tears threatened to fall any second now, and he tried to hold them back, but it was all in vain. A sob escaped his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut, crying uncontrollably.

"Hahahaha!" Jason's laughter rang trough his ears and he tried to curl up, but the restraints were stopping him. His body started shaking against his will and the sobs just sounded more pathetic every second that passed.

"P... Please, just... Just stop," Ed cried out desperately, "Just stop." His voice was hoarse and tight, but he didn't have time to think about that when he suddenly felt the sharp blade pierce inside his body once more. The blade began to move inside him, and he just could not hold it back anymore, he had to let it out. Someone would certainly hear the noise if there were people close, the sound of intolerable pain, and the loud scream of a broken mind.

* * *

His head was killing him. That was the first thing he knew when he woke up. There was also something else. 'Huh? I'm lying on the floor.' Wait a minute. The restraints were gone!

Ed forced himself up on his feet, and after what seemed forever, he finally got up. He groaned and started walking towards the door on the other side of the room. His breathing was ragged, his whole body hurt, and he was seriously exhausted, but he continued anyway. He wanted to get out of this place finally, but he had a bad feeling in his stomach - something wasn't right. He chose to ignore it, what could possibly go more wrong than it already had?

Suddenly the door slammed open relieving a supposedly drunk, and pissed, Jason. Caught by surprise, Ed stumbled back a few steps before falling to the ground with a 'thump'. He scrambled himself up on his feet again trying to get away from the drunk man, but Jason was already standing over him. He grabbed Ed by his shirt and tossed him down on the hard concrete floor. He leaned forward and began to lick Ed's neck. 'What are you doing, get off me you sick pervert!'

Ed wailed his arms and feet around to get the older man off him, but Jason just pinned him down again, and he knew he wasn't strong enough. His mind and body was too exhausted and demolished. He could not do anything. He began to tremble. This couldn't happen to him, a 17 year old boy, it just couldn't happen! He felt disgusted at the thought of Jason touching him, but most of all he felt terrified.

He lay completely still while Jason started taking off his shirt. He could feel the hard floor under him and he shivered from the cold, but also from fear. Jason moved down from his neck and started kissing his chest. Ed squeezed his eyes shut and he knew tears were already streaming down his pale face. Jason continued kissing his chest, but after a while, he abruptly took hold of both of Ed's hands and began kissing his mouth harshly. At this, Ed started to protest again, he felt so disgusted, but Jason was too strong for him, so he gave up after a while with useless struggle and went limp. Jason continued kissing him, and as he thought, Jason did not stop there. Jason grabbed Ed's belt and loosened it.

'Stop.' Jason opened the pants button; already exposing more skin than Ed knew was comfortable. 'Please, just stop.' He dragged Ed's pants off in an instant while he began to open up his own. 'I swear to the gate, you will pay for this!' Ed's thoughts was abruptly stopped when Jason took a hold of his hips and shoved his penis inside of him. "Aaaaaaaaaah! STOP!" Jason then began to move back and forward making the pain much worse. "NOOOO, STOP!"

This was worse than the knife stabbing him, it was so much worse. He felt beyond violated and he couldn't do a fucking thing about it, he was so useless and pitiful. He wished he could just die, that the pain would stop, that he could see his parents again, but no, he couldn't leave his little brother alone, he just couldn't.

Jason smiled viciously at him before shoving harder than before. "AAAAAAAAH!" His screams was becoming animalistic at this point, but he could not help it, even if he wanted to. "Relax Edward, just relax," Jason whispered so coldly that his blood could freeze, "It's soon over." As he said it, Jason came inside of Ed. "Ahhh," Jason moaned while he exited Ed and dressed. Jason leaned his mouth down to his ear and whispered sweetly, "I'll come back tomorrow."

That was all he said before he stood up and left. Ed was once again alone, but this time, naked, violated, chilled, and broken.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** I want to thank the people who reviewed and hit the favorite button on my first chapter, it's really encouraging. I hope you will stick with me throughout this fic even if I am busy, and I'll just let you know that I will never abandon it, that's a promise. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding to Fullmetal alchemist, except for the plot!**

* * *

Shattered glass

CHAPTER 2

Roy POV-

Two months. Two fucking months without Edward. He had searched everywhere, every place he could think of, but he just ctouldn't find Ed. It was driving him insane!

No one had contacted him or anyone on his team either, so it didn't look like someone wanted anything from them, so why was Edward taken? He wasn't sure, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. His feelings were all over the place and he just couldn't place them.

He knew he felt something for the younger alchemist, but he couldn't find out what it was. All he knew was that he missed Edward, he missed his yelling and all the chaos he brought around with him all the time. Nothing was the same without him; it was too quiet, too sad, and devastating as hell.

He just wished he could get a clue on Edward's location, but the teen didn't leave a single trail behind him the night he disappeared.

Roy fell heavy in his chair and closed his eyes. 'I think I'm going insane.'

"ROY!" Maes came crashing through the door with a sheet of paper in his hand.

Roy stood up from the chair with a worried expression on his face. "Maes, what's wrong?"

Maes stood with his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath. "We found him… We finally found Ed."

Roy stood completely paralyzed with a blank expression on his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard, but he shook his head and quickly snapped out of it before walking over to his best friend.

"How did you find him? I thought we didn't have any clues," Roy asked while reaching towards the paper Maes was holding.

Maes willingly gave away the paper while he regained his posture. Roy scanned the paper, and he could see an address and some notes scribbled on it. The address belonged to an abandoned warehouse not far away from them.

"Apparently a girl had heard screaming coming from the warehouse yesterday and began to panic, she didn't know what to do so she just went home, but she came an hour ago and told me," Maes said with a sad expression covering his face.

Roy was served with new hope, but he frowned at the possibilities of Ed being hurt in any way.

Maes saw his best friend's concern and came with an encouraging smile, "You know how tough he is Roy; he is going to be okay, trust me." Maes reassured.

Roy couldn't help the small smile creeping up on his own face, even when he feared the worst had happened to his youngest subordinate Maes made him feel better, and Roy was thankful for that. Roy looked Maes in the eyes with determination before walking out the door calling out to his team, "Let's go!"

* * *

Ed POV-

He didn't know how much time that had passed since the incident, but he was pretty sure it was morning again. That also meant Jason would come later today, something Ed wasn't entirely happy about. Jason had never went that far with him as he did yesterday, he had never been that personal with him before. It seriously troubled him to high degrees, but it wasn't something he could do about it.

He couldn't perform any alchemy anymore. Jason destroyed his automail arm earlier when he was pinning him to the floor and accidentally smashed it too hard in the concrete floor. Therefore, the possibility of escaping was very low now.

He curled up in a ball and shivered, it was so cold. He didn't have his clothes because they were in a pile in the corner about five metres away from him, and he was too weak to even try and stand up, or sit up for that matter. Jason, of course, just had to throw them away five fucking metres away! He sighed and turned over to his back looking up in the roof. He was tired, he hadn't gotten much sleep at all since he was taken there, but now his eyelids were heavy, and he couldn't help himself. He closed his eyes and went into a restless slumber.

* * *

 _Ed waved to the librarian before sprinting towards the exit. Ed had lost track of the time while he was in the library, no surprise there, he easily became absorbed in a book, but Al probably worried about him. He could imagine Al running around with his big armour suit frantically calling everyone he knew just to know if someone had seen him. Ed chuckled at the thought; it was typical Al to be so worried and caring about him, almost as if Al was the older one._

 _Outside, the snowflakes were falling all around him and he began walking in normal speed so that he didn't fall on any ice. Ed sighed and wrapped the big scarf tighter around his neck, he didn't like the winter, it made his automail cold and stiff, and it always resulted in an aching body. However, he had to admit that the winter was beautiful with all the white snow. The white made it all so simple, but also at the same time a beautiful sight to absorb._

 _He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. A big snowflake melted at the collision and he smiled, but soon found himself shivering again, and a frown came instead. Why must the winter be so cold and beautiful at the same time? It was annoying, but he didn't put much more thought to that matter._

 _Suddenly a shadow appeared before him, and Ed stopped walking. The figure was tall, he was wearing a long coat, and it was too dark to see his face, but it looked like a man. 'What now?' Ed thought before he resumed walking towards the man. The man just stood there like a statue, and it honestly creeped him out, but he wasn't going to show it or anything._

 _He held his breath and walked right past him. He eventually exhaled and turned. 'Huh? The man is gone!' Ed thought rapidly before he started jogging. He didn't get further than two metres before colliding into someone and falling on his ass._

 _"I'm sorry," Ed said, a little taken back, but he turned his gaze up to see who it was. His eyes widened a little, and he tried to get up on his feet again. 'How did he get in front of me?!' The man pinned him down to the cold ground and put his hands over Ed's face. He frantically tried to get the stranger's hands away from him, but the hold was too strong, and he felt himself slip into unconsciousness._

* * *

Abruptly awaken by cold water splashing over him Ed shrieked and began shuddering. He wrapped his arms around his naked, cold body and couldn't help the small whimpers escaping his lips. The water made the cold unbearable and it was impossible to stop the shuddering. He looked up at Jason's smirking face and hoped the gate would punish him in the near future if not sooner.

"Good evening sunshine, did you sleep well?" Jason asked happily with the smirk still visible at his face. Jason crouched beside him and stroke away a few strands of hair from his wet face. He tried to regain his breath, but the cold was making it so freaking difficult, and he couldn't help a whimper escaping his lips again.

"Are you cold?" Jason asked with a worried expression, which Ed didn't believe one second, but was something that actually made him feel a little better at the moment. All Ed could do was nod, but soon regretted the decision when Jason leaned down and whispered, "Guess I'll just have to make you warm then."

Before Ed could respond, Jason rolled him over on his back and began kissing him. 'No, not again, please!' Ed felt nauseous and tried to turn his face away, and Jason actually took the hint and backed up. Ed looked confused at Jason who held a huge grin on his face. Was he stopping? Please say he was stopping this. Apparently Jason wasn't stopping, he had just begun.

Jason shot down again and began biting his neck harshly. Ed couldn't help the gasp escaping his lips, it hurt, and Jason was probably leaving a lot of marks on him; something he didn't find very pleasant. Ed shoved Jason away, but Jason just slammed Ed's head in the hard concrete floor. Black dots appeared in front of his vision and he became dizzy. He was on the range to unconsciousness, but he became more awake again when he felt something enter him. Ed yelped and tried to push Jason away again, but he was still very dizzy, so it didn't help him much. Jason shoved harder and Ed let out a scream. The tears were already streaming down his face and a sob escaped from him.

He felt so utterly hopeless, what was he supposed to do in this situation? He couldn't take this anymore, he was sick of Jason, sick of everyone, but mostly of all he was sick of himself. 'The almighty hero of the people', yeah right. He had always hated that title, he didn't like all the attention; attention that resulted in the situation he was in now. He squeezed his eyes shut and chocked another scream from escaping him when Jason shoved harder than before. His body was protesting and he was shaking all over the place. He could see Jason smirking at him and he wondered if he should just give up, try to kill himself the next time Jason left, maybe it was for the best, it wasn't like someone was going to miss him.

No! What was he thinking; he still needed to get Al's body back. That's right, Al needed him, he had to get away from here! Ed became hysterical and tried to get Jason off him again. Jason seemed surprised in the sudden energy lurking from Ed, so Ed grabbed the chance and pushed him away. Jason stumbled backwards and landed on his back. Ed stood up clenching his teeth, the pain was huge, but he couldn't give up now. He walked over to Jason and tried to kick his head, but Jason caught his foot and tossed him in the ground. Ed lost his breath at the impact, and rolled away just in time before Jason smashed his face in. He got up on his feet again although his body was protesting from the strain. Ed was wheezing now, and didn't know how much longer he was going to last, so he needed to finish Jason off quickly.

He looked at Jason and it seemed like he was still a little dizzy from when Ed pushed him in the ground. Ed was going to take the chance before it left him, so he began sprinting as fast as he could towards Jason. Jason couldn't react in time before he got a metal foot right in his stomach. Ed could hear a cracking sound, and Jason flew across the room hitting the wall, falling limp on the ground.

He was wheezing and his knees buckled under him, resulting in him falling heavy to the floor with his face down. Before he went into unconsciousness, his name was yelled by some strangely familiar voice. It didn't take that long before he knew who it was. The voice belonged to the raven-haired man who he had missed more than he knew was possible, and he couldn't stop himself from whispering the beautiful name before everything went black, "Roy."

* * *

 **Authors note:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please R &R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** OMG! Its Christmas soon, I'm so excited; I love Christmas! Ehm, anyway, I have decided to not set an update date to this story because I realized that sometimes I have a lot of time to write, but as someone told me, life has it's way of standing in the way, so there is times when I don't have a lot of time. Fortunately, its Christmas break, so I have the time to write since I'm just going to be home anyway. I again have to thank everybody who supports this story, you're all absolutely awesome and I love you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 _P.S: This chapter was so difficult to write, and I'm sorry if I wasn't living up to your expectations, but you can finally see some RoyEd in the story. It's also longer than the previous chapters, so I hope you enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding to Fullmetal alchemist, except for the plot!**

* * *

Shattered glass

CHAPTER 3

Roy POV-

Blood, blood everywhere! The warehouse had blood splattered all over the room, and Roy felt himself get nauseous just by looking at it. How could someone do this to Edward, how could someone do this to _anyone?_ It was plain gruesome and overall terrifying. Well… He had killed innocent people himself in Ishbal, but it was much worse when someone he cared about became injured like this.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he could hear Riza speak in a gentle voice, "Roy, we should leave, you have been standing here for the last hour now." An hour, had he been standing here for a whole hour already? He really was worried about Edward.

Roy closed his eyes and nodded back to Riza, he didn't feel like doing anything except for seeing Ed right now. This was actually his one and only thought, he realized, to be with Ed. Edward needed someone now when he awoke, he probably wanted someone there beside him. Roy frowned when he realized something; Ed probably wanted someone else than him, but Roy was Ed's superior officer after all. Roy sighed; what was he supposed to do?

The paramedics arrived an hour ago forcing him to let go of Ed, and he was a little surprised to see Ed clinging to him as well with his flesh arm, though Ed clearly didn't think straight at the moment. The paramedics also took the man who probably was the one who kidnapped Edward, restraining him in the process; just to be sure he didn't harm anyone if he by any chances woke up.

Riza squeezed his shoulder again, "Just go see him Roy, I'll bring the paperwork with me later," Riza said with a soft smile before she turned and walked out of the warehouse. He was left all alone in the big, cold room wondering how Riza could read him so well, though they had known each other for a long time. A small smile tugged at his lips and he stood there a minute just embracing the silence before walking out the door into the fresh and cold winter air.

* * *

Roy walked towards room 261 with nervous steps. He wondered if Ed was awake, but quickly shook his head when he realized that Ed was more than a little injured; he was probably on a fair amount of medicine too, so of course he's wasn't awake yet, but he hoped he would wake up soon.

He realized he had walked past the room when he saw room 273; he had been too occupied with his own thoughts to even pay attention. He quickly turned back and walked to where he came from, and in a matter of seconds, he stood in front of the white door with the numbers 261.

He stood there with his hand hovering over the doorknob, but couldn't build up the courage to open the door it seemed. He didn't understand why he was so nervous at all, was it that he didn't want to see how Edward was in his state? What was he thinking he should just walk into the room?

He stood straight and walked into the hospital room. In the end of the small room, there was a large window with big light blue curtains. There was also a small table next to the hospital bed where there was a small figure laying, Edward. The usual braid was gone and Edward's golden hair lay scattered all around the pillow. He was tucked in a thin blanket that was covering everything below his chest and he could see something covering Ed's skin.

Roy walked a little closer to the bed and gasped at the sight. Ed had bandages covered all over him and there were bruises everywhere. Ed's automail arm was gone and he barely remembered that it was destroyed when they found him. Ed's skin was so white that Roy almost believed he was dead, but the heart monitor was beeping and Ed's chest moved unsteadily, so Ed was still alive. Ed looked so vulnerable and small, even smaller than usual in the big bed, but this wasn't the Ed he usually saw. The Ed he knew _never_ let anyone think of himself as weak, not even Al had seen Ed this beaten; not even after their attempt on human transmutation was Ed like this.

His eyes started to sting and before he knew it, he was crying. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Ed's hand in his own ones. A sob escaped his lips and he cursed his own emotions, he wasn't supposed to show them so easily, but he couldn't help himself when it came to Ed; it always seemed that Ed opened him up like an unwrapped box.

He ran his fingers over Ed's hand and realized something; Ed's hand was so cold. He quickly stood up to cover Ed's body more letting go of Ed's hand in the process to tuck it inside the blanket. He then ran his fingers over Ed's face to move strands of hair away from it and was even more worried when he could feel the hotness. Ed's face was burning up, and he franticly stood up to get a wet cloth for him. It didn't take long before he was back with it gently placing it on Ed's forehead.

Didn't the doctors discover the fever, did he even have one earlier? Right now, it didn't matter, he could take care of Ed himself if he had to, Ed was his subordinate after all.

He sat down in the chair again and just took in Ed's appearance one more time. Although Ed was 17 years old he really had grown since he joined the military, you could easily see that Ed had matured over the years. His cheeks looked more pointed than before and he was slightly taller, not that Roy should ever tell Ed that, Ed's hair had also grown longer and Roy found Ed quite handsome.

'Wait what! Why did I just think that?' Roy was bewildered by his own thoughts; he didn't have feelings like that for Ed, had he? Shit, all those thoughts really confused him, he didn't have the slightest idea of what to make out of this.

He leaned himself back in the chair, sighed and closed his eyes, he was tired, more than he realized. Maybe it was best if he got some rest, stopping those thoughts he had in the process, before Riza came with the paperwork later. It didn't take long before the darkness washed over him and he went into a restless slumber.

* * *

Ed POV-

He heaved after breath, but soon realized it was a nightmare, calming down after a while. He tried to turn to his side, but winced at the movement; his body hurt like hell! His breath was ragged and came in small doses, and tears threatened to spill, but he quickly bit his lip to stop them; crying wasn't something to do now.

He slowly opened his eyes seeing the white roof and white walls, and he could clearly smell anaesthetics and soap. 'Great, I'm in the hospital,' he thought while turning his head towards the deep breathing he could hear.

The sight that struck him amused him; Roy sat in a chair curled up like a ball, and Ed couldn't help but chuckle; something he deeply regretted right after. A small whimper escaped him, how could his body hurt so greatly; he didn't even _move_ that much!

He heard Roy shift in his chair and whimper slightly, and Ed got a small frown on his face. 'What is he dreaming?' Ed wondered while reaching towards Roy's hand, although it hurt like a bitch. He touched it and Roy immediately calmed down; Ed found this rather cute and smiled, but a frown came not long after when he began thinking about something.

He knew he liked Roy more than just a boss, or even a friend; he liked Roy in a romantic way. This troubled him, there was no way that Roy liked him back, there just wasn't, but that didn't stop the hope he had. Ed had a tiny bit of hope that Roy liked him back, but the chances were small; like a seed, you heard right, _a seed._

A miserable chuckle escaped his lips, it all just seemed so hilarious, he laying in a hospital bed, beaten up and raped, while he watches his wanted love in his sleep. It seemed rather hysterically funny in a way for Ed; he must have gone crazy or something, which was the only explanation for him thinking that all this is funny.

He let out a sigh and pulled his arm back from Roy's hand; of some reason, he wanted to cry now. 'God! Can't my emotions just lay low for a minute?' Ed thought, while laying his arm over his own face to hide his now crying eyes. He couldn't seem to escape the sobs that came either, but he didn't care; he was a miserable idiot already, so why couldn't he become a miserable, crying idiot too?

He just kept on crying with his arm over his face, and for once in his life; he didn't stop it.

* * *

Roy POV-

He stretched and heard the sound of someone _crying_? He opened his eyes and sat himself straight up in the chair while looking for the source, but all he could see was the same empty room with just him and Ed.

Oh…

…Ed was crying…

…Shit!

He abruptly stood up from the chair, which made him stumble in its leg resulting him falling flat on his stomach on the floor. He could hear Ed shift in his bed, probably checking what just happened; and now, he heard laughter, true laughter. Ed's laughter made Roy mesmerized; a sound he thought he would never hear again. It was simply a beautiful sound that rang through his ears, and he couldn't help his own laughter breaking its way up his throat.

Eventually their laughter stopped replaced by a whimper from Ed. Roy quickly stood up to check on Ed while trying not to stumble in the chair again. Ed's eyes were red from the crying and his face was set in a grimace, his face was also flushed, but Roy couldn't tell if it was from crying, laughing or from a fever.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked, while kicking himself mentally since Ed obviously wasn't feeling very well. Roy stood there waiting for an answer, but it didn't come. 'Didn't he hear me?' Roy wondered to himself while walking to the bathroom to get a new cloth for Ed.

When he came back with the cloth, he caught Ed staring at him with almost pleading eyes, which Roy couldn't place properly; did Ed want something? He lay the cloth on Ed's forehead without asking for permission, because Roy didn't need permission to take care of someone. Roy looked Ed in the eyes, which now held surprise and a hint of gratitude. Ed's mouth curved up in a simple smile, and finally Ed talked.

"Thank you," Ed said hoarsely before abruptly being sent into a fit of coughing, "wa…*cough*…ter," Ed managed to press out between the coughing, and Roy sprinted to the bathroom getting exactly what Ed wanted.

When Ed got the water, he let out a relieved sigh before nodding to Roy, showing his gratitude once again. Suddenly the door opened, reliving Riza standing there.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're awake, how are you holding up?" Riza asked, bringing a handful of paper in her arms into the room, which Roy knew was for him.

"Been better," Ed said, before trying to sit up, which wasn't the easiest task with only one arm. It ended with Roy practically lifting him up in a sitting positon, and Roy didn't mind it at all. He actually liked touching Ed, which made him greatly confused again, and he couldn't hide the blush crawling up on his face.

"Aren't you feeling well?" Ed asked in concern while bringing his flesh arm to feel Roys blushing face. Ed's contact only made Roy flush even more than before, and Ed began to blush as well, "You don't have a fever," Ed stated while bringing his arm away from Roys face.

"Ehm, Roy, can I talk to you for a second?" Riza asked with a glare that said it was more of a command than a question, "It's important."

"Sure," Roy replied with a shaking voice, "I'll come soon." Shit, what was it now? Had he done something wrong that he didn't know of?

"I'll come back soon," he said to Ed with a wry smile before walking out the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ed POV-

'I wonder what they're talking about, maybe its military stuff,' Ed thought while shifting in his bed; the sheets were all wrinkled, which was really annoying and uncomfortable, 'Maybe they're talking about me, or? Nah; they're probably talking about military stuff or something.' This didn't exactly stop his curiosity, but he wasn't going to listen in on they're conversation or anything particularly; not that he could. The injuries made him unable to walk anyway; he would probably fall if he tried.

He sighed and looked around the room for anything to amuse him while they were talking, but all he could see was the papers Riza had laid on the table beside the bathroom, so he reached over to the nightstand that stood next to the bed to search in the drawers.

There wasn't anything in the top and middle drawer, but a curious look came on his face when he opened the last one. Inside the bottom drawer there laid a little black book with an alchemy circle on it. He took it, opened it and it immediately began to glow. He quickly threw it on the floor in surprise, but it remained open glowing like a lamp. He didn't know what array it was and what it did, so he had to stop it in some way, but before he could do anything a sharp pain shot up his body making him curl up like a ball.

He clung to the bedsheets, but the pain was unbearable, and he couldn't help the whimpers escaping him. He desperately tried to call out to Roy or someone, but his throat wasn't cooperating and he couldn't breathe. He tossed himself around in the bed, but that resulted in him falling to the floor with a _thump._

He wheezed for air trying to breathe again, but the air wouldn't come, and he knew he would black out soon if he didn't do something. Tears spilled from his eyes and panic-struck, he began searching for the book, which he knew laid on the floor somewhere. He saw it about half a meter away from him, but he couldn't stand up; he was _way_ too weak.

Since he didn't have any other option he began dragging himself over the floor to the book, now with a terrible headache from the lack of air.

He fumbled with his hand and quickly closed the book, and as he had hoped, it stopped glowing and the pain disappeared. He could finally breathe again. He heard the door open and the hurried footsteps running over to his side.

* * *

Roy POV-

"You're so slow sometimes Roy?" Riza said with a soft smile on her face, "It's obvious."

"What's obvious?" Roy asked dumbly with a frown on his face. He didn't understand what she was talking about, was something obvious here?

Riza brought her hand to her face while closing her eyes, "Permission to speak freely, sir?" She asked while opening her eyes again, staring Roy down.

"Yes," He simply replied, but soon regretted the answer he had given.

Riza smiled before casually saying, "With all due respect, sir, you're an idiot."

Roy stood there gaping at her, "Why?" He asked feeling at a complete loss. What was she talking about exactly?

Riza just shook her head, "I know I shouldn't say this because Edward will probably slay me, or thank me, for doing so, but you're both so really stupid sometimes and neither of you will be happy if I don't tell you." Riza sighed before carrying on, "He's in love with you, Roy, and I'm sure you're in love with him too." Before Roy could protest, a loud _thump_ came from Ed's room.

"What's he doing?" Roy asked irritated, but soon realized that something could be wrong. Roy stood there a whole minute deciding if he should check on Ed or if he should carry on the conversation between him and Riza.

"Can you just check on him already, sir?" Riza asked with a worried voice. Roy realized that if something had gone wrong, he could already be too late because of his stupidity. He hurriedly opened the door and walked into the room.

The sight that struck him made him horrified. Ed was lying on the floor with a book beside his hand heaving for air and tears streaming down his face. He quickly ran to Ed and picked him up bridal style, lying him on the bed. Ed whimpered at the movement, and Roy began caressing Ed's hand. At this, Ed tried to drag him in the bed with him, and Roy obediently laid down in the bed wrapping his arms around Eds shaking body; it was obvious Ed needed some comfort after all that had happened after all.

Roy could see Riza pick up the black book from the floor taking it with her out of the room for inspection, but before she leaved, she sent him a soft smile of understanding; they wanted to be alone now.

After a while, Ed's breathing evened out and the shaking stopped, showing that Ed had fallen asleep. Roy couldn't help his heart beating faster when he realized their near contact, and he wondered what Riza said were true, was he in love with Ed? He realized that every time he was near Ed, he became happier, even with all the arguments he just couldn't get enough of Ed. Another point was when Ed was missing, presumed dead by many, Roy remember how broken and sad he was after Ed got missing; he was terrified by the thought of Ed dying.

He knew he had strong feelings for Ed, but were they as strong as love. He let out a sigh; he honestly didn't know, but should he give it a shot? Riza said that Ed was in love with him too, which led Roy thinking back half an hour or so when Ed had checked if he had a fever, blushing when his hand made contact with Roy's forehead.

Roy knew Riza always were right, and concluded that Ed actually was in love with him. His heart tingled at the thought and he chuckled lightly. He already knew he wanted to take care of Ed until he got better, and since Ed hated hospitals and everything with them, Roy wanted to suggest Ed staying with him for a while. Then Ed would escape the hospital, _and_ Roy could be near Ed in the process.

'Taking advantage of the situation to be near Ed, aren't you,' Roy thought with a wry smile. 'Yes, I am taking advantage of the situation to be close to Ed.' Well, it didn't matter if it was something Ed wanted too.

Roy nuzzled a little closer to Ed taking in the sweet aroma from his long, golden hair; it smelled like honey, which made Roy wonder what shampoo Ed was using. He found himself liking the smell though; it suited Ed in some sort.

Roy became sleepy and he found it hard holding his eyes open. He placed a soft kiss on Ed's head before letting the darkness take a hold of him, but right before he fell asleep, he felt Ed turn his head enough around to place a quick kiss on his cheek before he whispered Roy a confirmation to his thoughts. The words that made Roy happier than he could ever have imagined, making him smile when they came out of Ed's mouth; "I love you, Roy."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Christmas Eve was great! My big sister came home with her boyfriend and we played many different games when they were here; it was fun. I hope you had a great time too, but if you didn't, then I'm sorry – I hope it gets better later for you then (if you of some reason didn't have such a good time you could just PM me, I'll gladly talk.)

This chapter however was challenging to write. I was struggling with writers-block, and it took some time before I finally began writing on the story, but I eventually did. I'm also jumping forward in time in this chapter because I didn't find anything necessary to write about. I didn't jump that much in time though, so it's nothing to worry about, it's not like you actually miss something. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding to Fullmetal alchemist, except for the plot!**

* * *

Shattered glass

Chapter 4

Ed POV-

Ed woke up feeling pretty warm and safe, but couldn't quite tell why. He shifted in the small hospital bed and understood; Roy had his arms wrapped around him. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed about what he did the night before, he wasn't even sure if Roy liked him back. Well, Roy did lay here with his arms wrapped around him and he kissed him on the head the night before, but maybe he was comforting him. Maybe he should ask Roy when he woke up, just to be sure about how Roy felt towards him.

What if Roy didn't like him that way, what should he do then? The atmosphere between them would become awkward, and Roy would probably stay away from him; something Ed didn't want at all.

He sighed and decided he should just wait, he could talk with Roy later, but right now, he wanted to absorb more of Roy's warmth. He scooped closer to Roy and curled himself up more than before. He was a little cold, and if Roy hadn't been there he would probably freeze like hell, turning into a ice cube or something.

He was grateful to Roy for giving him warmth; he didn't stand being cold, now much less than before. The coldness reminded him of the time with Jason; he was sure he almost froze to death there. It didn't get any better when Jason tortured him either, slicing the bloody knife through his flesh, sometimes so deep he could feel it hit his bones. Then there was the times when Jason did more, when he… He…

His body started shaking at the memories and he could feel the tears push their way out. He tried not to cry, not to remember the painful things that happened to him, but it seemed like he wasn't in charge of his own body at the moment – it still came.

The sobs broke through and he tried to be as quiet as possible, he didn't want to wake Roy, he didn't want to worry him more than he already had. He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hand over his mouth to make as little sound as possible. The biggest problem was the shaking. Since Roy had his arms wrapped around him, Roy could easily feel his shaking body, so he just hoped Roy was a heavy sleeper.

To his big _luck_ , Roy wasn't. He could feel Roy shift in the small bed hugging Ed even closer. This was unfair to Roy, he knew that, he shouldn't shoulder his burden on him – but right now he wanted Roy to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked worriedly while running his fingers through Ed's hair, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Ed shaked his head and sobbed once again "Just… just thought of what… what happened."

Roy nuzzled his head into Ed's, "Don't worry, you're safe now, no one's going to hurt you."

All he managed to do was giving a small nod. "I know, but… I'm still afraid." He felt so dumb, why couldn't he control his emotions more.

"It's okay; you have every right to feel afraid about what happened." Roy's words made him feel better; he could hear that Roy said the truth, but he didn't want to feel afraid – it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

They laid there in silence with Roy stroking Ed's head, and eventually the sobbing stopped and Ed became tired. He wanted something confirmed before he fell asleep though.

"Hey, Roy, do you… like… love me?" Roy's fingers stopped stroking his hair and Ed was afraid he pushed a little too much with the question.

"Yes, I… I love you." Ed could hear that Roy felt uncomfortable with saying it aloud, but that made it all so much cuter, it meant he actually cared. Ed felt his heart tingle at that, he was _so_ happy!

"Good." He was too tired to say more, but he could almost feel Roy's satisfaction at his words.

His eyes became heavier and heavier with each second that went, and he could feel sleep pulling at him. He felt safe now and he wasn't afraid of any nightmares coming, as long as he stayed with Roy, everything would be fine. He closed his eyes and let the darkness wash him away from the sweet reality.

* * *

 _One week later_

"Are you ready?" Winry Rockbell stood with the automail arm in her hands beside Ed with a concerned look.

"Yes, Winry, I'm ready," he said for the hundredth time – okay, maybe not the hundredth time, but that doesn't matter.

Al and Winry arrived in Central two days ago, currently staying with the Hughes family. They decided to wait with visiting him to get some rest, although they were worried for him. When they came to the hospital an hour ago, Winry started yelling and throwing wrenches at him for being irresponsible and stupid, like he expected, but this time he got a panic attack.

The memories from the time with Jason came rushing back, and he remembered how terrified Winry had looked. Of course it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help but panic from the pain and the loud sound. Roy then began yelling at her for doing what she did when Ed was in his condition. She quickly apologized and waited for Roy to calm him down.

Al stood completely still with horrified eyes when it happened, but it didn't take long before he went over to Winry who started crying from her actions. Al knew Roy could take care of Ed.

"Okay then," Winry said while bringing the arm closer to his shoulder.

Al and Roy stood on the opposite side of the bed from Winry looking concerned as well, but he gave them a reassuring smile, something they didn't buy the least. He sighed, took Roy's hand and prepared himself for the agony that awaited him.

He nodded to Winry and she began counting. "One. Two. Three!" There was a small _click_ heard, and in the same moment, the pain came. As always, the pain was excruciating, and as always, he screamed.

He squeezed Roy's hand so hard he was afraid he would break some bones, and a few tears escaped his eyes. Roy didn't take the hand away from him though – Roy would probably let Ed break his hand just to make Ed assured it was okay, and that made him feel slightly better. He tossed his head back and forth a little while he bit his lip to stop any whimpers from coming, but some always broke through.

Eventually he calmed down, but he was still breathing heavily and his head hurt so much he almost thought someone had banged it in a wall a hundred times or something. He was tired now and all he wanted to do was sleeping.

He looked at Roy with tired eyes and a slightly flushed face. "Can you lie with me?"

The words were just a whisper, but Roy caught the words anyway and signalled to the others to leave the room. Al and Winry nodded back at Roy and left the room with small smiles covering their lips.

Roy looked back at Ed with soft eyes. "Of course, honey." He sat down on the bed and started taking off his shoes.

He snorted shortly, momentarily forgetting he was tired, and looked back at Roy with an amused look. " _Honey?"_

Roy took his hair twirling it around his fingers. "The colour suits you, don't you think? Honey is sweet too, like you." Roy showed Ed the hair twirled around his fingers.

The colour did suit him, _a lot_. "Of course it does! Maybe I should start calling you coal then, black suits you well."

"Hey!" Roy wasn't amused about the statement; he took a pillow and threw it on Ed.

Ed caught it with both hands and began giggling like a little kid. " _The colour suits you, don't you think?"_ he imitated Roy while sinking back in the bed.

After a while, he stopped giggling, suddenly tired again. He could see Roy smiling lovingly at him, and he smiled softly back. He knew he couldn't stay awake much longer; even if he wanted to.

He was looking forward to tomorrow though, when he finally could get out of the stupid hospital. He had answered yes to Roy when he asked if he wanted to stay with him while he recovered, and, as they both knew, probably after he had recovered too. He seriously looked forward to spending some alone time with Roy, cuddling together at the couch with streaming hot cocoa; okay, maybe not exactly like that, but anyway. He _also_ wanted a better bed than the one at the dorms; something Roy probably had.

Suddenly the weight of Roy disappeared from the bed, and he tried to force himself to focus more at the situation without falling asleep. Apparently, Dr. Knox came in the room, and Roy got up to talk to him.

He sighed when he didn't make out their voices properly, everything was just a blur. Eventually he gave up and closed his eyes; it was probably best if he received some sleep.

* * *

Roy POV-

He looked over at Ed who had fallen asleep; it was for the best too, after the insertion of the automail he should be resting. He turned his gaze back at the man standing In front of him, "I'll make sure he gets it as comfortable as possible tomorrow when we leave, doctor." Dr. Knox smiled warmly at him, but he looked concerned about something; was something wrong?

"I'm sure you will, colonel. There is something making me anxious though," Knox said, his head turning to Ed's unmoving body.

There wasn't something wrong with Ed, was it? "What's on your mind, doctor?" When Know didn't answer as fast as Roy wanted, he started fidgeting with his hands, his unease taking the better of him.

Finally, Knox spoke, "I'm afraid how much the event may cause damage to Edward, colonel. After what happened, it wouldn't be weird if he came into a depression in the future – but that's not the only concern I have." Know shifted his weight and sighed lightly before continuing, "Edward's wounds can become a problem for him later, there is a high risk he will have issues with his image because of them."

Shit, he hadn't given this a thought at all. Wait a second, he just realised something; _what_ exactly happened to Ed? Dr. Knox never told him what caused Ed's wounds. He understood that Ed had been tortured of some sort, that was obvious, but what did dirty-bastard Jason do to Ed? He never thought of asking once, which surprised him, but he wanted to know now.

"Doctor, what happened to Ed?" Knox looked confused about the question, but it didn't take long before realisation hit him.

"Oh, I never did tell you, did I," Knox said, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. "You're absolutely sure you want to hear this, colonel?" After Roy nodded hesitantly, Knox continued, "Most of his wounds are apparently from a big kitchen knife or some sort of cutting knife. It looks like Ed was stabbed several times, but it also looks like Jason drew the knife through Ed's skin, making longer wounds in his body."

Roy wanted to say something, but Knox held his hand up, showing he wasn't finished yet. Knox darkened deeply in just seconds, and Roy began thinking something was seriously wrong.

Knox sighed once again, saying, "There were signs of sexual performance on Ed, colonel. His thighs were highly bruised and he had bite marks all over his neck, sir."

His eyes filled with water as he went to sit down on the bed, carefully, so he didn't wake Ed. His face fell into his hands as he helplessly cried, not caring if he looked pathetic. He heard Knox approaching him, and the bed sank as Knox sat down beside him. Knox gently laid his hand on his shoulder, telling him he understood. There was an uncomfortable silence with Roy's sobbing and Ed's heavy breathing as the only sounds in the room.

At last, Knox stood up from the bed, saying, "I'll come by tomorrow morning before Ed's release. Try to receive some rest, colonel. Good night." Some seconds later, the door shut, leaving Roy alone with Ed once again.

He lifted his head from its position while turning towards Ed. Why did it happen to Ed, he didn't deserve it one bit? It was cruel, too cruel; Ed didn't deserve being tortured or _raped!_ God, Jason raped Ed. He could feel his sadness and anger bowl inside him; he hoped Jason was literally rotting in jail for what he did to Ed, and worse.

He moved some hair out of Ed's face before laying down with him as he had planned before Knox came earlier. He wrapped his arms protectively around Ed's frail body while kissing his crown and whispering, "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you, and I wouldn't stand loosing you, Ed. I can't live without you." The tears threatened to come again, but he stopped them when Ed whimpered quietly. "Shhh, honey, you're safe now," he whispered, running his hand over Ed's head.

The teen stopped whimpering and he tightened the grip around him, closing his eyes; he should try getting some rest while he had the chance. He found it hard though; His thoughts was set on the day after. He wondered if Ed would like his house, if he felt comfortable being in the large place alone with him.

In all honesty, he was scared. What if Ed hurt himself during a nightmare at night, what if something happened to him when he was home alone! Ed had to be home alone when he went to work; Ed had to rest after all.

Shit, he suddenly felt useless; he didn't know what to do anymore. He let out a long sigh before nuzzling his face into Ed's golden locks, feeling Ed's body moving when he breathed, hearing Ed's heavy breaths while he slept, showing he was alive.

His lips curled up into a small smile. Yes, nothing really mattered if Ed wasn't alive, so all he had to do was keeping him alive. He could do that, he _would_ to that, even if it meant risking his own life, he would save Ed from anything. He was going to protect his Ed from anything that tried to hurt him, because he had never felt this way about someone before, he had never loved someone like this before.

Leaving that as his last thought, he finally fell asleep, feeling more at ease than he had in a while.

* * *

 **AN:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Sorry for the wait! I have been so busy with school and I haven't really gotten any time to write. I'm not abandoning it though if you thought that, I'm not planning on that either. I'm also sorry that the chapter it's pretty short, but I wanted you all to at least get something at last.

I also decided to stop writing whom I'm writing about (if you understood that.) I'm just going to stop writing who's POV it is; I'll let you understand who I'm writing about for yourselves. I also want to write thoughts in italics. I'm so sorry if this will confuse you, but I like it better. It would be nice if I could get some reviews on this, just so I know if _you_ like it better or not.

Anyway, Hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer: Same as before, RoyEd would've happened in the series if I owned Fullmetal alchemist!**

* * *

Shattered glass

Chapter 5

"Can we leave already?" He was sick of waiting for his discharge from the hospital. Dr. Knox was literally giving Roy all sorts of medication and stuff for his own well-being. He didn't need all that stuff, he didn't, it wasn't like he was crazy or anything!

Roy obviously thought so; he was the one who asked Knox for the extra medication after all. Roy was being too overprotective, Ed didn't need Roy to take care of him; he could do that for himself.

Roy turned from where he stood beside Knox in the middle of the room and shot a small smile at Ed. "Just a minute, Ed," Roy said, turning his attention back to Knox again.

He sighed and flopped himself onto the bed. He had a feeling Roy was going to use more than a minute, no, he knew Roy was going to use more time. He just wanted to get out of this God-forsaken place; he wanted real food and a real bed right now.

To his big surprise, Roy said, "Okay, I'm done. Are you ready to leave?" Knox had apparently left the room without him noticing, and he saw Roy walking over to him with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Something amusing you, Mustang?" He wasn't in the mood for Roy's teasing now, he really just wanted to sleep, or eat, or maybe both.

Suddenly, Roy pinned his arms down, leaving Roy's face just centimeters from his own. He gulped and said, "You couldn't even wait with that before we came to your place?"

"I couldn't resist, you just look so cute," Roy said with an innocent smile.

Ed was sure his face had all the different shades of red at this point. He tried to bury his face as good he could down in the bed, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would. "I'm not cute, bastard," he murmured in the sheets.

"Oh, but you _are_ cute, Ed," Roy said while leaning down, stealing a kiss from him.

He opened his mouth and let Roy's tongue enter. It felt he was going to melt any second, but he felt uneasy at the same moment for some reason. He chose to ignore it, probably just some nerves.

Roy moved down to his neck and began kissing him there. His body went completely stiff, it just seemed too familiar; he was afraid. Roy seemed to take notice in his change, making him stop what he was doing.

Realization seemed to crawl in Roy, and he quickly released his grip on Ed's wrists. "I'm so sorry, I should have thought of my actions," Roy said with his eyes fixed on the floor.

 _I'm an complete idiot! Now he's sad because of me._ He hopped off the bed and went over to Roy. "It's okay. Really," Ed reassured him. "It's not your fault."

Roy shook his head several times before saying, "But it is my fault, Ed! I... I should have known better."

Okay, now he was becoming slightly irritated with Roy. If he said it wasn't Roy's fault, then it wasn't, end of that discussion.

He sighed lightly and wrapped his arms around Roy's torso. "It's _not_ your fault, Roy," he said, nuzzling his face in Roy's chest. "You understand?"

He felt Roy's arms wrap themselves around him as well. "Yes," Roy mumbled in his hair.

"Good," Ed said while he drew away from Roy's moving chest, now looking up in his eyes. "Do you think we could leave now? I'm pretty tired. I also want some real food"

He earned a light chuckle from Roy. "Of course, Ed, but I have to warn you; my cooking skills are amazing," Roy said proudly.

"Well, I certainly hope so. I'm starving!" he said before pecking Roy's cheek.

They stood there a while holding each other, but Ed was becoming hungry and tired, something Roy seemed to notice. Roy walked over to the bag with medication and the other items, picking it up as he began walking towards the door, motioning for Ed to follow.

* * *

"Whoa, it's huge!" Ed said, completely stunned from the sight before him.

"It's just a house, Edward," Roy said. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Just a house? It's a mansion!"

Ed strolled after Roy as he walked towards the front door. He stood excitingly behind Roy as he turned the key; he couldn't even begin imagining how it looked inside! Ed heard the click, and they walked inside. The sight that struck him was jaw dropping; it seemed even bigger inside. The living room were to their left, and there was a big kitchen to their right. Some distance before them were the staircase, leading up to the second floor. There were also a dozen of doors everywhere, which Ed didn't know what contained behind them.

Roy hung his jacket on a hook, and he hurried to do the same, following the man further in the house. He continued to look on all the different objects in the house; it just was so many! He heard Roy letting out a laugh, and he looked on him blushing like an idiot.

"What?" Ed asked. "Anyone would react this way if they saw your house."

"Yeah sure, Ed," Roy answered, still laughing lightly.

He let out a small laugh of his own, okay, maybe he was reacting funny. He was becoming more tired though, terrible tired actually. His tiredness was making his eyes dry and itchy, and he had a slight headache from the strain of staying awake. Maybe it was time for a nap, but he didn't know where the bedroom was, or which bedroom he was going to sleep in. He looked over at Roy, who was now standing in the kitchen making some food he guessed. The smell of egg and bacon hit his nose, and his mouth watered up in a second.

He walked over to the table and sat down; he couldn't help Roy when he was this tired anyway. He could probably have gone to sleep _now_ , but since he was this hungry and Roy was making food for them, he couldn't exactly do that yet. He propped his elbow on the table and let his head rest on his hand.

"D... Ed?" He abruptly sat up in the chair, but the movement made him lose his balance and he fell to the floor. Roy hurried over to him, and Ed rubbed his eyes desperately trying to get the tiredness away. "Are you okay?"

He looked at Roy and smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay." His head hurt more than before, but he didn't want Roy worrying unnecessarily.

"That's a relief." Roy helped him up on his feet again, but he found his balance almost gone. He practically fell over again, but Roy saw this and quickly caught him.

He squeaked when Roy lifted him up bridal stile, but he was too tired to comment on it; he let his head fall onto Roy's shoulder, closing his eyes. His headache was even greater than before, and he didn't even want food anymore; he wanted this headache and tiredness to vanish in thin air.

Ed heard the bedroom door creak open, which made him wince due to his bad headache. It was terrible how his eyes couldn't stay open, and he felt himself starting to drowse.

He opened his eyes again, but now he was already in bed. He looked up at Roy, who was just about to close the door, knowing that he was truly thankful for the older man. He felt like he owned Roy so much after all the things he had done for Ed.

He let out a relieved sigh, he could finally sleep - and even better, in a proper bed. He turned slowly over to his side to make it more comfortable, but his head still throbbed pretty badly. He tensed a moment, but shortly after he eased down on the bed again. All he hoped now, was that he could get a nightmare-free dream. The nightmares were always terrible; he didn't want to be reminded about his time with Jason – it always made him feel sick and afraid.

Turning to his other side, he curled up like a ball as much as he could before finally closing his eyes. His breathing evened and it didn't take long before he was sound asleep. Ed didn't receive his wish as he had hoped though, it was much harder for him to escape Jason than he had though.


End file.
